Vortex Manipulator
The Vortex Manipulator MK III, also known as the Vortex, is a futuristic device used by Time Agents and Kwiksilver. It allows the user to travel forward and backwards in time, and teleport. This is the third version. It was created in an alternate dimension from where Doctor Hickory comes from and was previously owned by somebody called Jack. The Time Agency duplicated them and they are a standard issue for Time Agents. History See also: Vortex Manipulator/Future and Vortex Manipulator/Past. Doctor Hickory's Universe The Vortex Manipulator was originally from Doctor Hickory's universe, where it was developed in the 51st Century for their own Time Agency, of which a human called Jack Herkness was a member. He quit the Time Agency, and became a con man, selling useless items to the agency. The Doctor and his companion helped fix something Jack had done, and in repayment, Jack gave the Doctor his beloved Vortex Manipulator. The Vortex sat in the TARDIS, untouched for a long time until the Doctor crash landed in the Club Penguin Fanon Universe. He sent messages to the PSA, asking for a Time Agency to be built. He left the Vortex Manipulator on Explorer's front porch, but a skua stole it and dropped it on The Leader's head. He gave it to the head of the PSA, and a Time Agency was formed. Mass Production Kwiksilver received the original Vortex Manipulator after he joined the Time Agency after the Judoon on the Moon incident. However, it had been mass produced and a Vortex MK III was standard issue for every Time Agent. The Doctor provided some earlier versions of the Vortex Manipulator, the MK II and MK I, which helped in research projects. Meanwhile, a time agent called Zuki Rallows began to dream. She drew a diagram of a better Vortex Manipulator, which would be created in late 2021. Description Standard The Vortex Manipulator looks like a normal watch at first glance, but it isn't. Two retro digital screens display the current date and time, and the destination date and time. You can toggle through the destination times using the Custom 1 (up) and Custom 2 (down) buttons, press the Accept button to move to the next field and back to alter the previous. After you have set the destination, all you have to do is twist the Travel Turner and you will be transported to the destination time or place. The "Random" button will take you to a random time and place anywhere in the universe, and the Voice Config button is for dictating the destination place and time to the watch. Kwiksilver Kwiksilver's Vortex Manipulator was given to him by the Time Agency when he was a member in late 2009. After he was banished, he kept his Vortex Manipulator, and added a lot of new features such as inter-dimensional travel. However, due to no regular maintenance by Time Agency technicians, the voice control function has broken permanently and the Vortex is slightly faulty. Often it will overshoot it's intended destination by days, weeks or even years. Kwiksilver's attempts to fix it have managed to keep the unreliable watch running as smooth as a metal spring that hasn't been oiled in about two months. Disregarding it's faults, Kwiksilver's Vortex can prove to be an invaluable tool. It has often been used to get him out of sticky situations, from chases to math exams. It's Time Gear and Procrastinator are relatively new, so there is little impact to the Fourth Dimension, thus protecting the universe from possible rips and ruptures in the space-time continuum. Ghost Manipulator When in the Ghost Dimension, Kwiksilver's Vortex Manipulator goes haywire. The CURRENT and DEST fields show up as 3RR0R, the battery charges past full, the device hums and emits beeps and the whole Vortex glows with a white light. Also, the buttons on the device have no effect. When Kwiksilver wears it, silver beams appear from the device, running along his arm and into his head. The Ghost Manipulator seems to respond to Kwiksilver's thoughts and needs, and can create "ghost" items which fade away after being used. It also possesses the power to pick up heavy objects and blast beams of white light. When Kwiksilver feels threatened or is attacked or hurt, the Ghost Manipulator goes into a "battle mode". The beams of light become thicker, white and more intense. Items are created twice as fast, Kwiksilver gains superpenguin strength, and he is tougher to hurt. This mode fades back to normal when danger has passed. Another feature of the Ghost Manipulator is that it is the only other item to be a complete map of the Ghost Dimension. Kwiksilver can teleport to any place in the Club Penguin Fanon Universe he likes, at any place and time. However, it is inferior to the Locus Immensum because it takes a very long time to find the destination wanted (places are selected via drop down list). The "Ghost Manipulator" term was coined by Kwiksilver during Kwiksilver's Horrible Holiday, when this mode activated for the first time. Trivia * Mayor McFlapp and the rest of the Masters disapprove and constantly complain about the Vortex, as they put it: :"Did you know that every flippin' time you use those bally thingos, you tear a hole in the bloomin' space time continuothingy, wot!"-- Mayor McFlapp :"I do not approve."-- Director Benny :"The space time continuum! IT BREEEEAAAAAAAAKKKSSS!!!"-- Illustrator Keith :"I honestly think that the Time Agency should find a better, safer way of traveling through time."-- Author Billybob :"Yo, dude, this time thing is so not cool."-- DJ X **However, when push comes to shove Mayor McFlapp often uses the Vortex Manipulator. For example, in the Wikia Catastrophe, he transfers the properties of Kwiksilver's Advanced Vortex Manipulator (see below) to a dozen other electronical gadgets so the group can save other universes from Virus. *Kwiksilver owns an upgraded version of the Vortex Manipulator MK III which he altered himself. This can do all the usual things, but it can also travel to other universes. *EDFan owns one with similar functions to Kwiksilver's. * Ben Hun owns a glitched and unsafe Vortex-like device called the Time Travel Staff. It is vastly inferior to the Vortex Manipulator. Internal Links * Time Agency * Kwiksilver * Doctor Hickory Dickory Dock * Ghost Dimension * Professor Bentoling Category:Items Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Machines